In recent years, terminal devices provided with a camera function that includes a face recognition feature have appeared.
At the time of photography, when detecting the face of a subject via face recognition, the terminal device automatically focuses on the detected face and then takes a photograph.
Patent Literature 1 discloses technology by which a camera function provided with a face recognition feature focuses on a face. In Patent Literature 1, at the time of photography of a subject, when detecting the face of the subject, the terminal device automatically focuses on the detected face and locks the focus. If the position of the subject changes due to the subject subsequently moving, the terminal device unlocks the focus.